Project Zero
Background Project Zero is the code name given to a Imperial Military Department of Advanced Weapons Research program located in the Javin Oversector. While not as prioritized as as the infamous Death Star project, it is nonetheless a Top Secret project, located in the shattered remains of a star system orbiting a White Dwarf Star. The project's primary goal is to find a way to harvest the healing and energy properties of the mysterious & myth riddled Red Rock, as well as investing research into creating bio-engineered soldiers from captured Beast soldiers. Considered a wild goose chase by most in Imperial High Command, the project's often foolish monikers have yet to detach it from the fact that the project has been endorsed by both Darth Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Vader's endorsement, mostly for selfish reasons, while Thrawn's reasoning has seemingly been more grounded in realism---if in a myth by itself in the Red Rock Kingdom, Kingdom of Jod, & Red Rock---has been detailed to Emperor Palpatine as one of Thrawn's extensive knowledge of threats in the Unknown Regions. On Thrawn's warnings and Palpatine's own desire for more power & wisdom, the Emperor has invested resources---if somewhat in a reserved & cautious manner---into the project's end goals. Despite Vader's & Thrawn's endorsements, however, Palpatine wants results---not fairy-tales---and is willing to pull the plug at any moment to ensure funding and resources are directed towards realistic goals in the TIE Defender and Death Star projects. Natural Defense, Security, & Functionality Natural Defense The project site is hidden deep within the destroyed star system, unable to be seen by the naked eye or scanned by passing ships over the star system due to the dense asteroid fields and other planetary debris that floats in the star system. While this natural defense has clear advantages, it also forces the Imperial security forces around the site to constantly eliminate rogue asteroids and planetary debris that have strayed from their orbits within the dead star system. Security Forces Five Golan I ''defense platforms surround the edges of the project site, encompassing the entire project field with solid defense & patrol capabilities, while a single XQ4 Platform protects the only authorized access point into the project. The 20 PB-950 Patrol Boats from the ''Golan I defense platforms patrolled with-in the project site, star system, and far outside the star system, giving a well-mapped out patrol and advanced alert system; the patrol boats work in shifts of 10 boats out for every 3 days (the rest remaining inside the Golan I's as added defense in case of attack), while on the 7th day of the week one of the two groups of 10 boats switches in taking an extra day on shift and taking a day off shift to cover the whole week. In addition to it's defense platforms and patrols, the project site itself featured three Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers supported by two Gozanti-class Cruisers each (6 total). A single Imperial I-class Star Destroyer acts as the Command Ship; the 7 warships stay within the project site guarded by the Golan 1's, providing the site with a solid defense. Navy Training Area To help provide secrecy to the project---and mask Imperial traffic in and out of the dead star system---the Imperial Navy was tasked with setting up a weapons testing & naval exercise area for soon-to-be-deployed starships and their crews outside of the star system. With large amounts of activity almost daily around the dead star system, the top secret project goes on relatively unnoticed, with official Imperial traffic restricted unless given clearance. Functionality (by 1 BBY) Within the project site itself is the slowly reforming Red Rock Kingdom's former home planet---Prime---reforming in the middle. Around the reconstructing planet was a single orbiting Modular Taskforce Cruiser (Creation), specially designed for research & laboratory projects, and escorted by 3 Arquitens-class Command Cruisers at all times. Utilizing the 217th Naval Battle Group (Royal Red Squadron) and Investigator Hilick Soal, under Operation Night Hammer, the project hopes to collect enough Red Rock samples to start to having the Red Rock naturally collect on its own (and speed along the process of discovering the Red Rock's healing and energy properties). Furthermore, with more Red Rock collection, more Beast raids enter the star system, driven by such a powerful urge of all the Red Rock in one place. Several Beasts have been captured to start bio-engineering to create Super Soldiers. Administrative & Command Darth Vader is overseeing the whole project with vivid interest, while Commandant Y'mong Zake is the Administrator, Doctor Van Halfin The Third acts as Chief Scientist, and Investigator Hilick Soal operates as the Commanding Officer of military forces.Category:Records & Orders